1. Statement of the Invention
The invention relates to a zero insertion force connector for a multi-pin module and more particularly, to a zero- insertion force connector for a multi-pin module wherein the contacts are self-adjusting to operate with pins which are misaligned and which, when actuated, wipe and circumferentially grip the pins to provide good electrical connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of large scale integration, the circuitry has become smaller and smaller and, accordingly, the connections made from the circuitry, for example on a chip, to a further electrical element is done by a high density array of thin pins. For example, a two inch by two inch circuit module may have upwards of a 1,000 pins extending from one of the surfaces thereof. One of the biggest problems with the connector utilized to connect the pins to further electrical circuits is the delicate nature or the tendency of the pins to bend. One of the more popular connectors for connecting a high density array of pins is known as the "Harcon" (Registered Trademark of Berg Electronics) connector, the contacts of which have a modified U shape somewhat like a clothespin into which the pins fit. It has been found that these connectors have a limited number of cycle times, that is, a limited number of make-break operations before failure takes place. Other connectors capable of making connections to pins in high density situations are known, but are for the most part rather intolerant to pin misalignments, expensive, have low cycle lives and require considerable force to complete the connection.